Aria's Song (A LOKIOC FIC)
by nintend0fr33k
Summary: PLEASE READ: I don't know where this story is going, I want it to be a sort of collaborative effort. I will write it, but I want YOU, yes you, to decide where it goes. I will take every single suggestion into account. You will essentially control where it goes! Anyone interested? Chapter 1 is my own, chapter 2 will depend on you! Loki/OC (MOVED FROM AVENGERS/THOR THREAD TO HERE)


**Hey there! **

**So I decided I wanted to do a sort of interactive fiction. **

**I have a general idea for where I want this story to go, but I would LOVE it if you guys gave me ideas, suggestions, or even direct orders! **

**I want this to be "our" story as much as it is my story. **

**Make sense? Yes? No? Anyway tell me what you think of it so far! **

**Also, head over to read my other Loki fiction, if you would be so kind :D**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Aria was 12 when she first met Loki. She liked to spend her time reading in the gardens just outside the castle yard. It was peaceful there, with a fountain in the center and flowers as far as the eyes could see. She found that no one disturbed her there, so she would often sneak off when her mother was busy. She was pulled from her novel by the far off sounds of laughter. Lifting her head from her book, she turned to look toward the sound coming from across the way.

Two blonde boys were standing over a third, pointing and laughing at the smaller one on the ground. The dark-haired boy on the ground tried to stand but was cut short by one of the blonde boys pushing him back over. "Stupid Loki can't stand up!" She heard one mock.

Aria stood, closing her book, and moved toward the edge of the garden. She stopped once she got to the iron gate. Chewing on her lip she hesitated. She wasn't sure if common folk were allowed on the castle grounds, but she couldn't stand to watch the dark-haired boy be pushed around like that.

"What's the matter, Loki?" the other boy asked, "Are your legs broken?"

"No!" The one named Loki called up, as he attempted to stand. The taller blond boy pushed him over again. "Please STOP!" he pleaded.

Aria swallowed her fear and opened the hitch on the gate.

"Loki can't stand, Loki can't stand!" the shorter blond boy chanted cruelly.

"HEY!" Aria lifted her skirt and took off running towards the boys, her heart pounding. She was almost certain she wasn't supposed to be on the castle grounds, but enough was enough. Once she reached the boys she stood between the dark-haired boy and the two older boys. "Leave him alone!"

"Who are you?" one boy asked.

"Yeah who are you?" the other mimicked the first.

"It doesn't matter who I am, leave the boy alone!" she huffed.

"You're nothing but a commoner!" the taller one spat.

"And you're nothing but a bully!" she said pushing the boy away from Loki.

"You have no right to touch me! Do you know who I am?!" the boy asked incredulously.

"I don't care who you are, you oaf! Leave him alone!" Aria whipped the book in her hand at the tall boy's chest.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you attack Thor, prince of Asgard and heir to the throne!" Aria froze as he said this, her heart seeming to stop. Of course he was the prince, how could she not have guessed that? She cursed herself inwardly for her quick tempered actions. "I said who do you think you are, girl!?" Thor bellowed, raising his hand to strike her.

Aria winced, bracing herself for the impact. When no impact occurred, she opened her eyes. Loki had stood and moved in front of her, catching the blow. He fell to his knees from the impact, blood pooling in the corner of his lip.

"That is enough!" A voice boomed from just outside the castle doors. Aria's head whipped to the right, her eyes landing on the last person she had ever expected to see. Making his way down the steps, Odin strode toward them at a brisk pace. Aria's knees began to tremble with fear. She was certain now that she should not be on the castle grounds, and even more certain that was about to be punished assaulting the heir.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" he asked as he reached the four, his gaze shifting to each one of them, waiting for an answer.

Aria kept quiet, her stomach lurching in fear. Thor was the first to speak up, pointing directly at Aria. "This common girl assaulted me, father! Punish her." He said plainly.

Odin's eye narrowed, his arms crossing over his chest. "I am certain this little lady did not attack you for no reason, Thor." he said, looking over at Aria. "Did you, my dear?"

Aria opened her mouth to speak, but found that only air came out. She snapped her mouth shot and shook her head from side to side briskly. Her heart jumped inside her chest as she looked down from the king, not wanting to offend him by staring for too long.

"I thought not." he moved his gaze to Loki, still kneeling on the ground. He extended his hand to help him up. "Loki, do you have anything to say."

Loki took his fathers hand and stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. "No." he said flatly, looking at the ground.

"What about you, Fandral?" Odin asked, looking to the shorter blonde boy. Fandral shook his head silently. "Have you all forgotten how to speak?" he questioned, growing impatient.

Aria jumped slightly at his tone. Sighing, she decided to speak up. "Forgive me, your majesty. I did not mean to harm Prince Thor, but he and the other boy were accosting Prince Loki." she paused for a second to breathe, looking to the king. "They pushed him down, and would not let him stand. I came over to help, but they still wouldn't leave him alone, so I threw my book at Thor and then..." she paused, her voice shaking. Thor was glaring at her, as if daring her to say the next part. She could not.

"And then Thor decided to strike the lady." Loki spat. "And I got in the way, which is why I'm currently bleeding from the face." he added dryly.

Odin glowered at Thor, who looked both angered and scared at the same time. "Thor, is this true?" he asked.

The blonde prince simply nodded, not daring to look at his father.

Odin sighed in disappointment. "To your chambers, at once. Do not even think of leaving until I say otherwise." Thor opened his mouth to protest, but Odin raised his hand to cut him off. "Go." Thor grunted angrily, and took off toward the castle, making sure to voice his protest rather loudly as he went.

"As for you Fandral, I suggest you run home and tell your mother what happened here today. I'm sure she will find a suitable punishment for you." Fandral nodded, and took off toward the gate out of the castle courtyard. Before he could get far, Odin called out to him. "Oh and Fandral?" Fandral turned around to face him. "Do not even think of 'forgetting' to tell your mother. I shall speak with her soon." Odin smiled. Fandral sighed and continued to run toward the gate. Once he was out of sight, Odin turned his attention to Aria.

"What is your name, dear girl?" he asked her softly.

"A..." she paused and cleared her throat. "Aria, your grace." she stammered, bowing deeply.

Odin smiled faintly at her, and nodded. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I admire your courage, Lady Aria. I thank you for your brave act, as I am sure Loki does." Loki simply glowered at the ground. Odin continued, "You are welcome here, if ever you wish to return. Loki could use a friend as brave and kind as you. Do not worry about Thor, I shall see that he is punished for raising a hand to you." With that he turned and made his way back to the castle, disappearing inside the large golden doors.

Aria blinked, in shock. What had just happened? She stood there, rooted to the spot for several moments, before Loki broke the silence. "Thank you, Lady Aria." he said shyly, handing her her book from off the ground.

"Er... it was nothing." she said, blushing and taking the book from him.

"What were you doing here, anyway?" he asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"I was reading in the garden." she replied, gesturing to the garden just outside the castle courtyard. "I go there sometimes, to get away."

"Get away from what?" he inquired, looking perplexed.

"My family." was all she replied.

"Oh, er... why?"

Aria smiled slightly. The Prince sure asked a lot of questions. "There are many answers to that question, your grace."

"Please, call me Loki."

"Loki." she corrected.

Loki smiled and took her hand. "Come, I want to show you something." He took off toward the garden, pulling her gently along.

Aria followed along, blushing the entire time. The feel of his skin on hers made her heart flutter in her chest. Why was he being so kind to her? Sure, she helped him out, but she was a common girl and he a prince!

As they reached the garden, Loki opened the gate and pulled her to the fountain. He let go of her hand and moved around the fountain, as if searching for something. "What are you looking for?" she questioned.

Loki ignored her, and continued to circle the fountain. "Aha!" he cried after a moment. Reaching down, he placed his hand on a brick with a small inscription on the side. After a moment, the ground began to shift, revealing a spiraling staircase leading down to a small iron door.

Aria's eyes grew wide as the staircase appeared. She had been here hundreds of times, and never noticed the inscription on the fountain. "Where does that door lead?" she asked, stepping toward the stairs.

"Come." was all he said, taking her hand once again, and leading her down the long flight of stairs to the door. Turning the knob he pushed the door open and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter first. Aria stepped into the room, her eyes straining to adjust to the dim light inside. After a moment she could make out shelves as tall as the wall, with hundreds, if not thousands of books lined along them. In the center of the room sat four comfortable looking chairs atop a glorious fur rug, with dark wooden end tables next to each one of them.

"Loki, this is magnificent! What is this place?" Aria asked, turning to face him.

Loki was looking at her, a brilliant smile on his face. "My secret library."

"This is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen." she turned back to the room, moving to one of the many bookshelves. "There must be a thousand books here."

"At least." he chuckled.

"Why did you show me this, if it's a secret?" she asked, returning her attention to him.

He hesitated a moment, his smile falling slightly. "Well..." he paused, running a hand through his raven hair. "You are the only person who has ever stood up for me." he said softly.

Aria's heart sank when he said this. Surely she couldn't be the _only_ one. She moved back toward him, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "But it's getting late, I really must be going! Mother will be angry if I am gone for too long." With that she ran out the door and disappeared up the stairs.

Loki's eyes widened, his hand brushing the spot on his face where her lips had been, his heart hammering in his chest. Moving to a chair, he sat down with a heavy sigh. He wondered how long it would be until he saw Aria again. He was certain he couldn't wait until their next meeting, any amount of time was too long. She had only just left, and he missed her company already. It wasn't until she had kissed him that he realized how beautiful she was. Her eyes a deep shade of grey, her skin pale like his own, and her hair black as night. She was different too, and that excited Loki.

He counted the minutes until he could see her again. 

_How long__ would he have to wait?_


End file.
